my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Murphy's Law: The Ride
Summary This ride will be in Disneyland, Disney World, and Disneyland Paris. It's based on the show "Milo Murphy's Law". It's a 3D motion simulator. It will be on Milo trying to get Diogee back from a future agent. The ride is similar like Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. It has water and fog effects. Queue You will enter to a white pod building. You will go through photos of Milo's Murphy's Law. You will see the story of Milo. You will get your "Safety Goggles" and enter a white room with screens in the right and left side. There is also a screen ontop of the middle of the wall. As soon everyone has entered, the preshow begins. Preshow Lights turn on. Milo, Zack, and Melissa wake up on the right side. Milo wonders where are they. Zack gets freaked out and later sees the guests. Melissa then says to the guests of what is happening. Suddenly a future agent appears on the top screen. He says that he brought them for prisoners. He also included the gang. Milo tells the future agent of what is happening. He told him that he has got Diogee in the left side screen. Diogee comes up, whimpering to get out. Milo tells Diogee to not worry. The future agent laughs and teleports Diogee to him. He says that he will be taking him to the other pod in a private area. Diogee will be in a "Animal Booth". The gang were starting to get worried. Zack tells him about them. The future agent laughs. He says that he will be taking them to a "Safety Hazard Room". He said that Milo will be put to death there. Zack and Melissa also get worried about that. Milo, Zack and Melissa tells the guests to help them get out. Then the future agent leaves with Diogee whimpering again. Milo tells them not to worry. Suddenly the wall of the pod, breaks. They get out. They will them to get to a flying pod in the exit room. The doors open and you will be seated to a pod. You will push down the lap bar. You will then put on the "Safety Goggles". Ride The ride begins with the exit opening. The gang were on their bikes. They tell the guests to hurry. The pods start going through the street. A truck full of pies starts to crash down. Milo tells everyone to move to the left side. The truck explodes with pie scent. Zack says that the pie tastes good. Suddenly the future agent can be seen flying in a medium size pod. He gets confused on how the gang got out. He speeds up a bridge. Milo tells everyone to speed up. The pods speed up the bridge. They fail to make it and crash on a boat. They land in the area of a park. Melissa says that there is a tree falling down. The pods move away from it. The future agent gets mad. He gets an idea of getting near stuff that can be murphy's law. He gets down to a subway. Milo says that they can't bring their bikes. They take the subway. The pods follow them. The subway gets into a rough way to a tunnel. Milo tells the guests to keep going. The pods follow the agent. He tells the guests that he is done with fun games. He brings out a metal arm and pulls the pods up. The pods get disfuction by the damage. Then the subway that the gang was on, crashes to the agent's pod. They get out of the subway. Milo stops telling them how are they going to catch the agent. They take the bus. The pods follow them. They get through a amusement park. Milo told them to find the agent in there. The agent gets into a track of a rollercoaster. They tell the guests that they are going inside the pods with them. The pods go through the tracks of the rollercoaster. Suddenly a wrecking ball destroys half of the track. The agent made it before that. The pods move back a little until the rollercoaster crashes into them and lands to another piece of the track. The agent gets mad. He gets out of the tracks. They go up to a mountain almost to a big pod. Zack says that they aren't going to make. Milo says that he has got an idea. He gets out of the pod and jumps onto the agent's. The agent told him to get off. Diogee cries to let him get out. Milo tells him to not worry. The agent's pod crashes to the mountain. A piece of a rock crashes down the mountain. The agent and Diogee hide from the rock from crashing over them. Milo tries to jump over it. He succeeds. The agent's pod gets destroyed. Milo gets Diogee and gets inside the pods. The agent says that it isn't over. He gets a freeze ray until the big pod crashes down the mountain from the piece of the rock. The agent screams. Melissa tells the guests to move back. A TNT flies in front of the pods. Milo says "Uh Oh". The big pod crashes to it, making the pods fly to a river and crashes near the school. It was sunset. Milo hugs Diogee. Diogee licks him. Zack and Melissa smiled. Then Bradley come out saying that how come Milo has his own ride. A piece of a rock hits him the head. The gang laughs with the ending of the theme song. The instructor will pull up your lap bar and exit out the vehicle. You will put the "Safety Goggle" in a bin. You will go in the Milo Murphy's Law gift shop.